Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic demyelinating disease of unknown cause. The retrovirus human T-cell lymphotropic virus I (HTLV-I) has been linked to MS by the demonstration of DNA sequences in peripheral blood leukocytes of MS patients that show sequence homology to the HTLV-I genome. We have continued to investigate the finding of such sequences in post mortem brain tissue of MS and control subjects.